The Beginning: It started with a dream
by riangel
Summary: Kakashi and his team began his journey towards their first C class mission. Little did he know that the journey was going to be more than just an assignment.
**The Beginning: The Red-Eyed Devil or not a Devil?**

"Hurry you lazy ass! You are making us late for the mission." shouted Rin at the white-haired guy who was leaning against a tree with a red book in his hands. Rin's call interrupted his reading and he looked up in her direction with a crooked smile. Rin was among the few people who noticed how handsome this man's features had turned into. It was not long ago when they were being trained in the student academy as kids. He used to be a little boy who was shy and a bookworm. The nerd had always managed to get her attention. His smile had skipped Rin's heartbeat. The deep black eyes were a mystery to her yet they never ceased to make her weak in the legs. His posture was calm when he closed the little book and put the upper left pocket of his jacket. He strolled towards the two and smiled, "Sorry! Is it already time to go"  
Obito rolled his eyes thinking "Nerd"

Minato Sensei and his team of Genins were given a C Class mission for the first time. They were all excited about it and were expecting to face some serious Ninjas on their way. It was supposed to be an easy mission to deliver a package from the Leaf village to a small village hidden in the Land of Snow. It was a beautiful sunny morning when they started their journey towards the village. Rin had a lot of questions for Minato Sensei about the life of Shinobi and it was annoying Obito. He wanted to get over with the mission as quickly as possible. On the other hand the third one was caught up with his own thoughts but he never let his guard down. He thought of himself as a true follower of rules. He was following Minato Sensei's teaching to never let their guards down. Rin noticed that he was unusually distracted today. She had had a crush on him since the school days and never missed chance to show it. On the other hand he never thought of Rin as more than a friend. This had hurt Rin but she never gave up. She thought if she kept trying like the way she practices her jutsu, one day he'll feel back for her. But that was never going to happen. Fate had different plans for the boy.

They had walked all day and had almost completed the 1st day of their 3 day journey. The new Genins seemed really tired but none was ready to give up. They wanted to prove to their Sensei how strong they were.  
"What was that dream? Who was that girl? I've never seen her yet I feel so strongly for her. The thought of her long lustrous black hair make me want to put my fingers into them. That body was like none I've ever seen before. It was not like she was something different. She seemed less than an average girl but her eyes were dark red. They were filled with a lust for blood. I should be scared. Why do I want to hold her? Why does I feel so powerless? Why?" his mind was filled with so many questions. It started hurting and he couldn't walk anymore. He stopped and dropped on his knees. Obito and Rin were about to rush towards him when Minato Sensei was helping him to stand. Minato Sensei announced that they had walked the whole day and should call it a day. "What is up with you today? Why are you so lost?" thought Rin as she helped Obito set the tent for the night. Minato Sensei suggested to take turns guarding while the others rested.

"I'll take the turn first", said Obito.  
"And I'll go second if that's okay Minato Sensei. I don't think it's a good idea for him to guard tonight. He looks exhausted", said Rin looking concerned at the boy.  
"Okay. I'll go third then. Come on, Rin let's get some rest then", said Minato Sensei  
"Obito, don't you worry. You are capable of handling any trouble on your way. I believe in you", thought Minato Sensei as they were going in. Obito had a calm demeanor but he knew that inside Obito was worried.

It was a small tent as they did not want to get a big one which would attract attention and also would be a big task to set up as well. There were 3 mats in there. Rin took the one in the end and Minato Sensei took the middle one leaving the third one for him. They said their good nights and went to sleep.

He couldn't sleep thinking about the dream. He kept shifting in his place for quite some time. He just couldn't get his eyes to close and sleep off.

"What's the matter Kakashi?" asked Minato Sensei. His voice clearly sounded worried. Kakashi was the one in his team who kept his cool in any situation. He had acted strange all day and that started to worry him.  
"I don't know how to tell you Minato Sensei. It is a dream that I had which is making me restless", said an anxious Kakashi.  
"Ahh! A dream you say. What was it?" asked Minato Sensei.  
"A dream?" thought Rin. "What could that be about?" She was listening to them too. She did not move though. She wanted to stay still and not interfere when finally Kakashi started talking about his concerns. She too was worried about him and wanted to know what had happened.

Kakashi exhaled and said, "Yes Sensei. A dream. I've never had such a dream before. It is about a girl"  
"Oh a girl? Was it me?" thought Rin curiously.  
"A girl? Do you know her? Tell me about it. I cannot promise that I can help but go on" said Minato Sensei  
"No. I don't know her. I've never seen her in my life and yet I feel like I know her since forever"  
This surprised Rin. She had never seen Kakashi think about any girl before. He always liked to be alone when not with the team.  
Minato Sensei did not say a word and kept listening.  
Kakashi felt so overwhelmed by his emotions about the girl that he had to give it a moment to compose his thoughts before going on.  
"Sensei, I saw that I was in a deep dark forest and I heard these loud cries from somewhere in the forest. I ran in the direction of the voice and found myself in a clearing where there was a big beast. A huge bear with so much anger. And there she was right in front of me trying to fight him off and crying with pain. I couldn't see her face but her long hair was scattered on her back and her face due to the intense fight. Her body was average and was so pale that it was almost white. I could see that she was hurt. And the next moment I saw the bear coming at her again. He raised his big claw at her and that is when I instinctively threw myself between them and pushed him away. I attacked him with my Shuriken and he fell down. I knew it was not going to be enough. The beast was getting ready to stand up and fight again. In that split second I turned around to see if she was okay and I was stunned by the beauty in her gleaming red eyes. They were the color of blood. They were the eyes of a demon. The blood lust in those eyes was horrifying. And yet I fell for her that very moment. Sensei I was supposed to be scared of them. They were that awful. I don't understand why I still wanted to touch her. I wanted to hold her and assure her that it was alright. She had a bandana tied around her face just like mine but black. I held a kunai in one hand towards the beast and held my right hand in her direction asking her to take it. She refused. I can still hear her voice clearly saying that it was a mistake saving her. The next moment she pushed me aside and took the bear's blow on herself and I woke up."

Kakashi was breathless as if he had fought the fight in reality. His eyes were closed and his face had nothing but pain and frustration. Rin's scream forced his eyes open. It took him a moment to realize that he was holding his Kunai in his left hands pointing towards Minato Sensei who was defending Rin from him. He did not realize that he was standing in the same way as he described and was holding his right hand in the air pointing towards nothing.  
Obito too ran inside after listening to Rin's scream and was confused by what he saw. That was unusual.

"What's with this nerd today?" thought Obito and took his Kunai out too.

Minato Sensei kept looking at Kakashi still standing between him and Rina. He could see the pain on his student's face and it made him feel helpless. It was not an enemy that they were fighting. It was a mere dream and all he could do was wait. Wait for Kakashi to calm down. Wait for him to realize that it was not the beast he was pointing the knife at but Rin.

A few moments of silence later the Kunai dropped on the floor somewhere and Kakashi was on his knees. His face was filled with horror of what he could have done in that moment to Rin or to Minato Sensei. He started shaking with horror. Sensei ran towards him and held him by his shoulders.

"Don't my boy. Don't! It was not your mistake and nothing happened. We are all here for you. You need to be strong. You are Genin. Get it together. Calm down"  
Kakashi was still shaking. He closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry Sensei. I'm sorry Rin. Please forgive me."

He couldn't stop thinking, "I'm a monster. I tried to hurt my own comrades. Was it just a dream or something inside me has awaken this? I need to find her. I need to focus."

Minato Sensei nodded at him and so did Rin. She was shocked, yes, but she also cared for Kakashi. As a friend, as a teammate.  
"You all need to rest. Tomorrow is a big day for all of you. I'll talk over the guard duty. Sleep while you can", said Minato Sensei and he left the three in the tent.  
Nobody said anything. Obito slept in Minato Sensei's place and slept off. Kakashi dozed off feeling drained and exhausted.  
The only person who couldn't sleep was Rin. All she could mumble with tears and worry in her eyes was "Kakashi!"


End file.
